


Stockholm.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [19]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Damien is a shithead, Gen, Oops I thought this was the long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Douglas Richardson has reached the end of his rope and is unsure what to do with it.





	Stockholm.

Holding out the tray to Martin, Douglas notices as the ginger snatches it, turning to shut the door. The apathetic look on his beloveds face burns Douglas up inside, but he knows it’s his fault. He sits, back to the door, and can feel the vibrations of Martin doing the same, sobbing quietly. Douglas starts to tear up himself, unsure why his Captain would go from kissing and trying to cheer him up to sobbing like a teenage girl. Gathering himself, he stands, walking quickly to his own room to gather each of Martin’s things. Once packed, he calls the front desk to take them to Martin’s room, worried that the second knocking may terrify him more, but by the look of the lad, he’s just going to eat and sleep, then get ready and take a cab to the airfield by himself. As the day stretches on, Douglas walks around, eating some local food then returning a little past 10, but anxious for the next day and the reasonably short flight back home. After brushing his teeth, he sets the alarm, preparing himself for an unhelpful night of tossing and turning.


End file.
